


A New Uprising

by milliej_child_of_hades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: After the gigantomachy, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Leo acts like a big bro, Percy has a secret daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliej_child_of_hades/pseuds/milliej_child_of_hades
Summary: A girl appears out of nowhere following the fight against Gaia, and she looks eerily similar to a certain son-of-a-sea-god. The very first story in my series!





	1. Prologue - Nyx

Deaths, too many to count. War and bloodshed. Nothing is left but pain and suffering, sorrow and death. My children and my children’s children were slaughtered; some banished to Tartarus for what will be eternities; others scattered across the lands, long beyond repair. My own sister destroyed for the rest of eternity for what the false gods would deem impertinent and brash. I’d felt it the second she was gone, the release of energy as she was destroyed. While she was power-hungry and tried to destroy the Olympians in the same way that she had millennia ago, Gaia had courage. The entirety of the Underworld had quaked, Tartarus himself in a state of mourning. I will not just sit here and weep as I did before like they would expect me to. No. Now is the time for action. Time for retribution. A time for justice and I have a plan.

I sit in this empty place; my own Mansion of Night. Pulling the darkness from around me, molding it with my fingers and breathing life into it with each knead and twist. My vengeance pours forth into the small vulnerable form, tinting it a dark red. As I built the shell, it slowly altered, the newly crafted appendages beginning to sway slightly as if in a gentle stream. Such a fragile thing, the imprints of my precision left on the body like crescent scars. As the darkness surrounding it fades, more details embellish the husk. Smooth, inky hair shifted alongside the darkness around us, bursting from the scalp. Piercing eyes, a startling blue, bright and illuminating in the dim of the mansion. The fingernails sprouted at an accelerated rate, the limbs becoming more lifelike as veins etched themselves along the pale skin. Pearly white teeth pushed through the rosy gums. I leaned back and admired my work, finally, the form was complete. I twirled it as it levitated in front of me, examining my masterpiece. She was beautiful and nearly perfect.

The form was missing three vital things: a name, a soul, and a strand of humanity. The name had to be something that encompassed its personality and appearance, something that made her… her. Relaying through my millennium of memories, I landed on the answer. Nisha Iphigeneia Ciardha. Perfect. Now, the soul. It wasn’t the most conventional way, but I plucked a sheet of darkness out of the air, flourishing it around the body as it draped against the skin like a chiton. I cupped the petite face in my hands, thumbs instinctively grazing across the colourless cheeks. It was strange; a primordial never needed to breathe, and yet here I was, about to give my very own breath of life into the form. The mist from the breath swirled unlike any I’d ever seen, twirling as it fell softly onto the sternum. The mist glowed, igniting and fading like a steady beat. And finally, humanity would be harder to find, but not impossible. It was a surprisingly simple ingredient; anything infused with the essence of the human would suffice. I could pluck that from anywhere I wanted in the world and return within a second. Although, the gods would cause a mass panic if they heard about another primordial deity resurfacing. No, it remains within my best interests that my plan remains underground. That is until the gods have been usurped by my soon warrior. I thought back to the matter at hand, I needed that humanity. Preferably, of a worthy demigod, powerful enough to cause the fall of Olympus, someone volatile, someone I already knew. Grinning, I had just the person. But if I must remain here to enact my plan, how could I obtain this final ingredient? 

After some thoughts, an idea came to me. I stretched my consciousness, searching for any of my children and feeling for one in particular - a hellhound. I concentrated further as my psyche reached out for the one hellhound that was different, the hellhound with the studded collar. I transported my thoughts through our link, sending instructions. Now, all there was to do was to wait while my child did the job. It was simple, and would hopefully be completed within a matter of minutes.

Bring me Percy Jackson’s essence.


	2. Percy

Things didn’t just instantly fix themselves after we defeated Gaia. First, we hunted down and killed every single monster that made up the rest of her army. It cost a lot of demigods, but we soon destroyed them all. A hollow victory. Next were the funerals. We had too many dead to have individual funerals. Both Greek and Roman demigods brought their friends, family and loved ones, forward. We carefully wrapped them each in a shroud, embroidered with the design of their parent’s cabin. Then we piled the bodies on a giant pyre that we all helped to make and set them alight. We didn’t burn anything for Leo. There was nothing left of him to burn.

The night of the funerals, there was no sing-along ‘round the campfire. Instead, we stayed in our cabins, pushing the remorse into the backs of our minds. I tried to push Leo to the back of mine, but I kept seeing the explosion. Seeing Jason and Piper falling and, worst of all, seeing the empty space in the sky after. No Festus. No Leo. I shook myself. I knew would not be sleeping tonight. I left the door to the cabin open, letting the cool sea breeze help calm me down. Easing myself up off of the bed, I shuffled to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I scrubbed them, a sliver of black dashed in front of the window beside me. Something didn’t feel right. I snatched up Riptide from where I had placed it on my nightstand and uncapped it. My blade sprung out, extending to its full length. I cautiously paced forward. 

Crash! Where my door had once been, a giant, black, mass of fur, slobber, and a studded collar now sat panting.  
“Heya, girl. How are you?” Mrs O’Leary started to howl, as if she were answering my question. She trotted inside, and I closed the door behind her. Putting my sword away, I scratched her dark, soft ears. She licked my face, leaving a trail of sticky slobber and I exclaimed softly in disgust. Suddenly, her tail stopped its metronomic wagging. She crouched close to the ground and growled deep in her throat. I was surprised by her unusual behaviour - I’d never seen her act like this before.  
“What’s wrong?” I murmured soothingly to her, squatting down to be eye level with her.  
She bared her teeth and I quickly stood back up. I was nervous; she’d never acted this threatening before. Her strong jaws snarled, showing off her sharp teeth. That’s when I saw her raise her hackles. I had just enough time to scramble into a corner before she leaped at the head of my bed. Snatching my favourite pillow into her mouth, she crashed through my door and hurtled into the forest. What in Hades had just happened? 

I stood up quickly and ran out what was left of the front door. She was gone. The destruction that Mrs O’Leary had left caused the other campers to surge out of their cabins, most with weapons in hand. Still wearing nothing but my pyjama pants, I stumbled over towards Annabeth and her siblings, who stood gazing at the scene. It was only when I touched her arm that she turned to me with a troubled look in her beautiful grey eyes.  
“Was that Mrs O’Leary?” she asked, worry filling her voice as her grey streak of hair fell into her eyes.  
“Yeah, I think so -” I mumbled, pushing the lock of hair behind her ear, “but she wasn’t herself, I mean, she nearly attacked me but -”  
“It’s too late to be up, can everyone please go back to their cabins. We will discuss this in a meeting tomorrow. Go to sleep,” Chiron’s voice overpowered everyone else, his tail swishing behind him as he trotted back to the Big House. Everyone slowly made their way back to their cabins, muttering under their breaths to each other. Nico jogged over, Will close behind him. What a cute couple they were, Nico wearing Will’s oversized shirt with the slogan, The sun will come out tomorrow! on it.  
“Was that Mrs O’Leary?” Nico asked, stifling a yawn.  
“Yeah,” I replied, “She was acting oddly hostile. She stole my favourite pillow.”  
Nico shook his head. “It’s probably all the deaths,” he mused, “They’re messing with me a bit too.”  
Will gave Nico’s arm a light squeeze. I smiled grimly. They were messing with all of us.  
“Which way did she go?” Will asked me.  
I pointed to the edge of the forest. “That way, but she could be anywhere by now,” I replied.  
Anywhere at all.


	3. Nyx

My sweet hellhound had heeded my call. In the encircling darkness, a spot suddenly starting filling with a rambunctious pile of fur… And a pillow? What is my hellhound doing with a…? The pillow had hair curled atop it, jet black. She had done her job well. Ruffling her droopy ears, I started shredding the pillowcase; balling it into an actual heart-like shape, and plunging it deep into the heart of the form. My final child, Nisha. A strand of dread hung in the air; I was uncertain that this would work the way I had planned.

Seconds later, my child’s body was elongating and starting to shake uncontrollably. A lock of hair from the mid-crown of her head shifted color; what had been black was now a stormy grey. The hellhound started yelping, tail pulled stiffly between her legs. She must be feeling what the child was feeling, or at least sense it. As quick as it had started, Nisha’s convulsions stopped. Slowly, her torso pulled itself up from the ground. She raised her head and smiled, a wide, alarming smile.  
“Mother,” she spoke quietly.  
“Daughter,” I replied drawing closer, “How is your form?”  
Nisha rose unsteadily to her feet, swaying slightly. She lifted one arm, then the other. One leg then the other. She rolled her neck, feeling the muscles stretch. I waited in anticipation. Had it worked? Eventually, Nisha nodded.  
“It is functional,” she replied.  
Tremendous! I clasped my hands and hugged my new daughter gently. I drew away and she stared at me, waiting for orders. And so, I whispered my plan in her ear. She nodded once and disappeared into the night. It had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the chapter lengths will increase. XXXXX


End file.
